


Risque

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, An Inappropriate Website, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pining, Possessive Sex, Stiles is Caught Red-handed, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Stiles decides to help out a friend with a special little problem,only to be caught doing so by one Derek Hale!





	Risque

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_His bedroom widow was locked as well as his bedroom's door and covered up by a black curtain set. For the most privacy. For what he was doing now._

_Bending over towards the bed, Stiles moved body in to another pose. His mind focused on the goal ahead of him. Not on the fact that someone had to enter his bedroom a moment ago._

_Until the lock to his bedroom door was broken open by one red-eyed Alpha Werewolf glaring angrily at him. He had already jumped off his bed by then, red silk bedrobe wrapped properly around his body. A frown of confusion marked over his features when the Alpha finally spoke to him though a row of sharp elongating canines,_

_"Your window was locked!"_


End file.
